The disclosed embodiments relate to a tool and method for removal of installation of a firearm selector.
Automatic and semi-automatic firearms may be provided with a fire control selector enabling the user to switch between modes of fire, such as for example, “SAFE”, semi-automatic, burst and/or automatic. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,760,328 and 4,433,610, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, disclose M-4 type firearms, each having a fire control selector protruding from the receiver of the firearm. Here, the user rotates the fire control selector with a thumb or other finger(s) to switch between firearm modes of operation.
Other fire control selectors may be operated from either side and are referred to as ambidextrous fire control selectors or selector switches or “ambi” selector switches. In order to remove and replace any of the aforementioned selectors or selector switches typically numerous portions of the firearm must be disassembled in order to complete the desired task. This takes time and effort in order to change the fire control selectors or selector switches. Accordingly, there is a desire to provide an improved method and apparatus for changing the fire control selectors or selector switches of a firearm.